Alter Egos
by KHFREAK14
Summary: Sam Manson is a rich goth girl who became betrothed to Danny Fenton. What happens when not only does Sam hate Danny, but also she falls in love with a certain dude who wishes to be known as ‘Phantom’? DxS TxOC
1. Betrothed

**WELCOME! To the first chapter of Alter Egos. Since I have nothing else to say, I'll just let you start reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!!! If I did….I don't know…but I still don't own it! But! I DO own Amy. TAKE HER AND I'LL SET THE INSANE SCHIZO PLAGUE RATS ON YOU!!!...as soon as i figure out their language...**

**Chapter 1: Betrothed**

"WHAT!?!?!" screamed the 16 year-old goth Samantha Manson. But, if you called her that, fist +force +your face result. So, it was Sam, or pain. And as for that goth mention, that would be apparent if you saw her. She was wearing combat boots, black tripp pants with purple seams, and a black shirt that hung off her shoulders over a long sleeved purple shirt.

"You're betrothed! Isn't it exciting?!" Sam spent a second wondering how stupid her parents were. If the look of horror on her face and her outburst wasn't enough, how many clues did they need to figure out that a betrothal was not exciting. She sent them the dirtiest look she could muster, than stormed to her room.

After screaming quite a few choice words, each becoming more creative, she flopped down on her bed and picked up the phone to call the only real friend she had: Amy Johnson. Amy was a lot like her, goth, sarcastic, and rich.

Yes, that's right, rich. Sam Manson is filthy rich.

Amy picked up the phone. "What'd they do this time?" Sam sometimes envied Amy. Even though they were a lot alike, Amy's parents gave her more freedom, like, let her choose whom to marry for instance.

"My parents have reached an all time low! That's what they did this time!" Sam practically screamed into the phone. "Wow, just like they did last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. Oh, and the time before that!" That's something Sam liked about Amy, she can be funny and sarcastic even if something horrible were going on in her life.

"This is different," Sam explained "This time, they betrothed me!"

Sam could see in her mind's eye Amy's face paling and a frown on her face. Then, Amy replied "Ok Sam, nice joke. You didn't have to scare me."

"BUT I'M NOT JOKING!!!" Sam really did scream this time. Amy apparently took that as a sign that Sam really was telling the truth. "…Wow, your parents really suck don't they? When are ya gonna meet this dude?"

"Tomorrow"

"Damn"

"I know"

"Wish I could help, but, I don't think there's anything I can do."

"Why don't you keep me sane? God only knows I'm gonna need it."

"You? Sane? There's no way you're sane, Sam."

"Well, sane enough."

"Hang in there Sam, don't let your parents get to ya now when they couldn't before"

"Alright, see ya later!"

"See ya!"


	2. Torture

Gasp! 6 reviews!?!? Wow! I know, I'm going totally overboard on getting six reviews, but, still! 6 REVIEWS!!!! YAY!!! Ok, since I know that some people get tomorrow off because their schools are nice like that, since this chapter is pretty short, and since I wanna give y'all a Christmas gift. I will be posing 2, count 'em, 2 chapters!!!! 

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Danny Phantom. The only thing I own is the obsession of wanting to kill prof. Umbridge of the Harry Potter series (yes, I know I'm a nerd)

Chapter 2: Torture 

Sam nearly fainted at the sight in the mirror before her. Ok, remember how she was goth? Well, what she saw, any goth would see in their nightmares.

Sam was currently wearing a blond wig, a white tank top with a pink sweater, a blue skirt, and flip-flops.

Try thinking about that. It's impossible, right? Yeah, I know.

Let me explain. Sam's parents didn't think that whoever Sam was betrothed to would want to marry a goth, so, they prepped her up a bit.

Sam wanted to vomit, all too much.

"Aw, _Sam_, you look _so beautiful_! Doesn't this just make you want to _give up_ your _'goth'_ lifestyle?" Oh, how _subtle_, I _almost_ didn't catch the _implied_ message there.

It's official. Sam's parents were the most oblivious people one could meet.

Sam winced. She could not believe that she let her parents do this.

She was ready to kill the dude her parents betrothed her to.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Samantha, this is _Daniel Fenton_. He will be your future _husband_." Said the voice of Sam's dad. Sam's parents were completely ecstatic that they knew that their daughter would be married off to a 'gentleman'.

Sam twitched at the word…ah; she couldn't bear to think it…the 'h' word. This word, her wardrobe, and the look of her future…well, the look of this 'Daniel' made her constantly flinch. Daniel, meanwhile, seemed concerned at her constant twitching, and kept looking at Sam's parents as though hoping to say that it wasn't normal, but they didn't seem to notice (They're oblivious!).

Daniel Fenton was about the same height as Sam, though, perhaps a little taller. He had raven black hair and baby blue eyes. He was currently sporting a light blue polo shirt, a pair of regular blue jeans, and white sneakers. _Damn_, Sam thought, _I'm betrothed to a freakin' prep!!! _


	3. Dinner Surprises

**Wow, I must be the champion of short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: what makes you think that I instantly owned Danny Phantom in like, 2 minutes? Nope, not gonna happen. (I'm implying that I still don't own it)**

Chapter 3: Dinner Surprises 

While the adults spent the dinnertime chatting and eating, Sam spent it in silence and fasting. Poking her food with an angry expression on her face, imagining all of her peas were the heads of her parents.

Daniel stared at her. He was slightly worried…. ok, he was _really_ worried. That look on her face was absolutely murderous. If anything, he was slightly… _ok, really_ scared that he might get on her bad side. And, he was wondering what her peas did to her. She looked like she'd kill 'em right then and there if they could be killed. She seemed barely able to contain herself from smashing her peas all over the place.

Finally, Sam got up. "Well, I can see this is going no where. So, I'm going to the safe haven of my room. Good night!" and with out waiting for a reply, she pelted from the dining room.

She walked through her bedroom doorway, with every intention of calling Amy, when she saw that something, rather, someone, was on her bed.

"Hey! Sam! How's it goin'?" Amy was about the same height as Sam. She had very long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing some tripp pants with blue seams, blue converses, an Evanescence band tee, and some elbow length, fingerless gloves that looked similar to the pair of tripp pants she was wearing. She looked really made up, even for a goth.

"Amy! What're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like? I'm keeping my promise and keeping your sanity in check!"

"Um, Amy"

"Yeah?"

"You never really 'promised', you just said that there was no way that I was sane."

"Oh, yeah, right. But, still, I'm keeping your sanity from slipping any more than it already has"

"And, how, exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"By taking you on a totally paid for, transportation and all, trip to see EVANESCENCE IN CONCERT!!!

Sam's jaw dropped so low, one's jaw would hurt just from looking at it. She could not believe her ears, and all she could do was stare at Amy in amazement.

"Well, judging by your reaction, you are completely delighted to see Evanescence."

Amy's horrible British accent was all Sam needed to snap out of her reverie. "Amy, that was the worst British accent ever!"

"I know, but, it got you out of your daydream. Now, if you have any more questions slash sanity left, you will change out of those rags and head on over to the concert hall for the concert!"


	4. Evanescence and a Surprise

Wow, another short chapter. But, don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. D 

_Disclaimers: I am in no way affiliated with _

_1) Danny Phantom_

_2) Evanescence_

_3) Teen Titans_

_4) The Simpsons_

**Chapter 4: Evanescence and a Surprise**

Sporting a pair of red tripp pants with black seams, an Evanescence band tee, some elbow-length, and fingerless gloves to match her pants, and some combat boots, Sam (along with Amy) made their way over to the concert hall. To see one of the most wicked awesome bands ever to be formed: Evanescence. They were currently standing in line, waiting for the doors to open.  
Sam could hardly contain her excitement.

"Sam, chill out! If you start bouncing any faster, you'll turn invisible!"

"Chill out!? CHILL OUT!?!? How can I chill out!? We're going to see EVANESCENCE!!!! IN CONCERT!!!! Tell me you're not excited!"

"Sam, I can totally and honestly say I AM TOTALLY FREAKING EXCITED!" **cue fan girl scream**

Slightly dazed (Hey, Amy screams loudly!), Sam said "ok, I'll settle down a bit, just please, don't scream like that again."

Some people nearby nodded their head in agreement, rubbing their ears slightly.

Amy rolled her eyes "HEY! If y'all can't handle a scream that loud, you might as well get the hell outta line!"

Now it was their turn to roll their eyes, as they turned around and continued… whatever it was they were doing.

**After the concert:**

"Did I tell ya, or did I tell ya?" Amy asked, quoting one of her favorite TV shows (TEEN TITANS!)

"Um… oh, I know this…uh…. can I get a 50/50?"

They laughed. They were, as of now, heading back to the Manson Mansion, letting off some of the extra adrenaline running through their bodies.

They walked through the front door, and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Manson, glaring at the two girls.

"And what do you two think you're doing this late at night, and dressed like _that_!" Mrs. Manson asked, glaring.

"Well, that is a very good question" Amy explained, slowly, as though trying not to let a bomb go off. "You see…we were-"

"Amy, go home, and Sam, get those clothes off your body and go to bed! NOW!" screamed Mr. Manson. Amy pelted from the lobby, and out the door as though Mr. Burns just released the hounds on her.

"How _dare_ they! How dare they force me into this ridiculous marriage and boss me around like that!" Sam was pacing in her room, trying to let off some steam by ranting, and it wasn't working to well.

"Well, what am I doing, pacing and ranting? I'm gonna have fun regardless of what they say!"

And with that, she slipped out of her window, and ran into the city.


	5. Fun at the Nasty Burger

**Did I just write 3 pages of a chapter? (Checks) OH CRAP! I DID! This is interesting! Wow, I thought I was incapable of doing such a thing! It's amazing!**

I am in no way affiliated with anything that you recognize in this chapter. But, I do own Amy, and you better stay the hell away from her, or I'll set my cat Nala on you! … well, that's not much of a threat…

**Chapter 5: Fun at the Nasty Burger**

Sam wandered through Amity Park. Walking down a street, she saw a fast food joint called 'Nasty Burger'. Well, she always wanted to see why all the kids made a big deal of this place.

She walked in. Teenagers were everywhere. Hanging with their friends, out on dates with their boy/girl friends, or doing whatever they were doing with that burger with straws sticking out of it, sludge hammers, and rubber chickens. She walked up to the front and looked at the menu.

_Ugh_, she thought, _all meat_!?

That's when she heard a voice behind her. "_Sam_? You got away from your parents _again_?"

Sam snapped her head around and saw Amy sitting at a table enjoying a salad. "Amy! What are you doing here?"

"What? You think I'm gonna let your parents boss me around? Looks like you didn't let them boss you around either."

"Nope. Hey, where'd you get that salad?"

"Uh, they sell them here? Duh!"

Sam rolled her eyes, and went to order a salad; she sat back down with Amy.

The doors then opened, and even though Sam had her back turned to it, Amy didn't and stopped talking mid sentence.

"Yeah, everybody know that…chickens…are…not…drools"

"Um, Amy?" Sam followed her range of vision.

Two boys just entered the establishment. One was an African-American kid, wearing dark, loose blue jeans, a black shirt that said "STOP READING MY SHIRT!" green converses, thick black glasses, and a red beret ("perhaps to throw off the whole look" Sam thought).

This was apparently the kid Amy was drooling over. Or, was she drooling over his friend? The kid's friend was a pale kid, with white hair, neon green eyes, and was sporting a black tee-shirt with a white, unbuttoned dress shirt over it, white tripp pants with black seams, and black converses.

Sam looked at Amy, who was apparently following the kids with her gaze.

"Amy…Look! A chicken with its head cut off!"

Amy jumped and looked around, Sam started cracking up.  
"That was not funny!"

"Nope, it wasn't funny…IT WAS FUCKING HALARIOUS!"

Sam continued cracking up.

"I can just zone out again"

"If you do that, I'll just mess with you again."

"I won't believe you."

"Yes you will"

"…. Ok, maybe I would, but, when some random hot guy enters the room, I just can't help but stare!"

"And drool"

"And droo-HEY!"

"What? You were drooling, there's the puddle right there!"

"Ok, so I drooled, what are you gonna do about it!?"

"I'm…going…to…I don't know, give me 10 minutes and I'll let you know."

_10 minutes later_

"I don't got anything…. Amy?"

Amy had proceeded to stare at the random hot dude again.

"Gosh, Amy, if you think he's so hot why don't you go talk to him!"

She snapped out of her reverie, with an evil grin.  
"My thoughts exactly!"

She shot out of her seat like a bullet and ran up to them.  
"Hello, my name is Amy, and I'm working for Domino's pizza. I wanna know who you think is hotter, Jessie McCartney or Jared Leto?"

Sam started cracking up. Hey, have you ever heard a more random sentence? …Probably, but still, this is pretty random.

The boys stared at her. "Um, dude, I don't swing that way!" said the African-American boy. Amy looked at them as though she suddenly realized something. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I've been asking girls that question all day, I forgot, I'm supposed to ask you the dude question! So, who's hotter? Brittany Spears or Amy Lee?

Sam was totally amazed at how quickly Amy came up with those questions.

"Wait! What does that have to do with Domino's Pizza?" asked the pale boy. "IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH DOMINO'S PIZZA! NOW ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" Amy screamed.

"Ok, uh, Amy Lee," said the pale boy. "Yeah, I agree," said the African-American. Amy looked at them suspiciously for a moment, and then broke into a humungous smile. "Thank you for your help with Papa John's pizza!"

"I thought you worked for Domino's!"

"…. Right! Domino's!"

Then, she returned to her friend, who was about to die from laughter.

"Ok, that had to be the funniest thing that I have ever seen!"

"Yeah, now, it's your turn!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, and you can't use my example!"

"Jerk"

"I know I am, now, get to it, or you'll…be…I don't know, just go do it!"

Sam slowly got out of her seat, slowly made her way over to their table, when an idea popped into her head, and she smiled.

"Hello, my name is Lily, and I wanna know what the hell you're eating!" she said, with a slight psycho note in her voice. "Um, a ham burger." Said the African-American. "Cheese burger here." Said his friend.

She glared at them. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HORRIBLE LIVES THOSE ANIMALS LIVED?!" she screamed, scaring the shit out of them. "THEY'RE CREATURES TOO AND YOU'RE JUST EATING THEM LIKE THEY WANTED YOU TO EAT THEM! THEY HAD FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!" and she sobbed away, all the way back to her table, where she and Amy started cracking up.

"You know, we should do this more often." Amy suggested.

After hanging out a bit more (and, of coarse, doing more random things to random tables for the sheer heck of it.), Amy and Sam decided it was time to head home.

But, just as fate would have it, they decided to leave at the exact same time as the two boys.

Just as Sam grabbed the handle, the pale boy put his hand on her hand (with every intention of grabbing the handle, I'm sure.)

He jumped back. "Ladies first!" he said. She rolled her eyes, opened the door, and stood back.  
"Here you go m'am." Amy snorted. So did the African-American. "Good one." He said.

"Tucker!" exclaimed the pale boy. Amy smiled, but only Sam noticed. Apparently, this scrap of info was what she needed to make her day, the name of the African-American boy.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess since you don't want to leave yet, me and my friend will just get going."

"Yup, I'm sure you'll need your sleep for work tomorrow, miss. Papa Domino's!" said the newly christened Tucker. Amy smirked at him.

"Just be happy you said Amy Lee is hotter than Brittany Spears, or you would've gotten a boot to your balls!" she threatened.  
"Oh, so you admit you're gay!"

"No! I'm just saying that Brittany Spears is a whore and anyone who likes her is just a fucking pervert!"

"So, of those two guys you said, which one do _you_ think is hotter?" asked the still nameless pale boy (oh, and yes, they are now leaving the Nasty Burger and walking down the side walk)

Amy and Sam looked at each other and exclaimed at the exact same time "JAROD LETO!!" and Amy let off her signature fan girl scream.

Danny and Tucker rubbed their ears, but Sam was used to her screams, that they didn't faze her any more. Instead, a question plagued her mind.

"Hey, I still don't know your name!" she asked, pointing to the pale boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is…well; I don't like my name very much to tell you the truth. So, just call me…. Phantom.

And so, Amy, Tucker, Phantom, and Sam (but, Tucker and 'Phantom' still think she's Lily), wandered off until they reached their homes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**And here is where I need your help! Yes! YOUR help! Just pick one of the choices! Thank you!**

**1) As Danny Phantom, no body knows who he is, which is why they don't recognize him in his Phantom form.**

**2) He has his ghost powers, but the ghosts don't attack ('cept the box ghost, 'cuz he's cool like that)**

**3) He doesn't have his ghost powers**

**4) Your own solution that you think works better.**


	6. A Day in the Life of a Betrothed Teen

**Wow, I'm starting to get better at this longer chapter stuff :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. But, I do own Amy. TAKE HER AND I'LL…I'LL…I'LL SUE YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! …. Ok, I'm done.

**Chapter 6: A Day in the Life of a Betrothed Teenager**

"Wake up, Samikins! It's another happy preppy day in Amity Park and the sun is shining brightly on a new day!" Greeted Sam's parents, opening the blinds widely. Sam glared at them, pulling her pillow over her head to block the sunlight.

Yes, Sam managed to sneak in without her parents noticing. I mean, c'mon! They _are_ the most oblivious people in the universe!

Her parents seemed to have enough of Sam's gothic-ness, so they pulled the blankets off of Sam's body, releasing the frigid air on her. Sam started to shiver and curled up into a ball, the pillow falling off of her head.

"W-w-what did y-y-y-you do th-that for?" She demanded, glaring at her parents. "We've had enough of your sass, now, get dressed, Daniel will be here after school, and you two are supposed to bond today!"

Sam groaned, this earned her a smack from her pillow from her parents. "Get out of bed, NOW!" they demanded. Sam, literally, rolled out of bed, and onto the floor. "I'm OUT!" she screamed into the floor.

They rolled their eyes as they walked out of the room. Sam took this as a chance to close her blinds. She thought of painting the windows black so they couldn't do that any more.

Sam walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of really destroyed jeans, a neon green long sleeve shirt to wear under her Green Day shirt, and a pair of green converses. She pulled these clothes onto her body and walked out the bedroom door.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. Her parents gave her a look that quite clearly said, "What the heck are you wearing?" But, Sam decided to make their look have a new meaning.

"What?" She asked. "I'm eating a perfectly healthy breakfast, it's called an apple. Do you want one?"

Her parents rolled their eyes and turned back to their oatmeal.

After packing her lunch and grabbing her backpack, she walked out the front door, and proceeded down the block. As she got to the end of the block, Amy caught up to her, wearing a pair of black jeans, blue converses, and an A.F.I band tee.

"How long are you grounded?" Amy asked.

"You ask that like you expected me to get caught."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Wicked. So, ready for another week of school?"

"Nope. But, at least it stalls time. My parents said that I'm supposed to 'bond' with Daniel. This week is going to suck."

"Maybe if you keep it up, after college, you can run away, lose contact with your family, and change your name…to Lily! That is what you told those two guys what your name was last night. Y'know, I don't think you told them what your real name is, come to think of it."

Sam pondered this for a moment, and then she realized that she never really did tell them her real name. "Wow, I guess you're right. I never did tell them my real name."

As their conversation ended, Sam and Amy walked up to the school, stopped at their lockers, and headed their separate ways to their classes, seeing as Amy had Social Studies first and Sam had English first.

This was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, here's some good news." Sam whispered to herself as she walked over to her regular lunch table.

Sitting there was not only Amy, but Tucker and Phantom as well.

Sam slid into her seat. "Well, I didn't know you 2 went here as well."

**A/N: yes, i just randomly switched to Script mode. Well, it is easier! **

**Tucker**: Is there any other school we could go to?

**Sam**: Well, it's just; I've never seen either of you 2 here before!

**Phantom**: Perhaps you've never really looked for us.

**Amy**: I guess that's possible, seeing as I'm blind as a bat in daylight.

**Tucker**: I suggest you get glasses then.

**Amy**: I DON'T NEED NO FUCKING GLASSES!

**Phantom**: _To Sam_ What's her problem?

Sam shrugged

**Sam**: She can get pretty wiled up about absolutely nothing. It's just her way of having fun.

**Amy**: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

**Sam**: And what are you gonna do about it.

**Amy**: ... I don't know! But I will do something about it!

**Sam**: Just shut up and eat your sandwich.

**Tucker**: _Who just notices this_ HEY! Where is the meat on your guys' sandwiches?

**Amy**: There isn't any. Sam and me are strict Ultra-Recyclo vegetarians

**Tucker**: And what the Hell is an Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian?

**Phantom**: They don't eat anything with a face. Trust me, Jazz did a whole lot of fucking research to learn about the different types of vegetarians.

**Sam**: Who's Jazz?

**Phantom**: My sister and the world's biggest know-it-all

**Sam**: She sounds interesting

**Phantom**: Just don't get her talking about psychology, she will never shut up! _Twitch_

**Sam**: Duly noted.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

They all said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked. She never found herself in a more awkward situation in her entire life.

Let's recap, when Sam got home, she was rushed off to her room to change her clothes. She was now wearing a pink tee shirt with a smiley face that said 'I'm Happy' (even Sam shuddered at the thought of it), a pair of tight hip-hugger jeans (that Sam thought would tear if she sat down), a pair of pink flip-flops, and her wig. Just as they finished up, the doorbell rang. Daniel had arrived, so Sam was rushed downstairs to answer the door.

He and his parents had just walked through the door, when Sam's parents got downstairs. Both parents left the house, telling the kids to have fun, bond, and not do something they would regret (c'mon, you knew that one was coming!)

So this left Sam and Daniel to stand there, and Sam had had enough.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"How about we don't do the 'I don't know, what do you wanna do?' game?" Sam suggested.

"Fair enough. How about we just watch a movie." Daniel suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day!" Sam said declaring it an idea.

So, the two went downstairs to the movie theater, and proceeded to watch the Spiderman movies (even the third one, which is not out yet because Sam's parents are just that rich.) Which took up just enough time for Sam and Daniel's parents to come home. Since they didn't think their parents considered watching movies all day bonding, they quickly came up with a day (which consisted of board games, snacks, bowling, 8-ball pool, ending in the movie.) to appease their parents.

And since their parents are oblivious, they drank it all up (figuratively speaking). Daniel left not long afterward (even though the parents made signs of making them stay together longer)

Sam checked the time, 7:00 pm. She ran up to her room, changed into the clothes she had been wearing before, and told her parents that she was going to visit Amy. Her parents just said bye, and be back soon.

Sam walked over to Amy's place, but they said she was at the park. So, Sam went to the park.

She spotted Amy on the swing, swinging (like there's anything else you can do on a swing). And walked up the swing next to it.

"What's up?" she asked, Amy twisted her head around. "SAM!" Amy jumped out of the swing and hugged Sam in a way that would make one think that Sam had gone missing for 5 years. Sam, who was used to this behavior, just laughed as Amy went back to her swing, Sam took the swing next to it.

So, Amy and Sam just hung out at the park (scaring more people like they did at the Nasty Burger) and headed home at around 10:00.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Remember in the last chapter, I had a survey, on how to continue the story? Well, I came up with a tie. And since this tie has been around for a week or so, I guess I'll just have to pick what happens…. sigh this was exactly what I was trying to avoid. So, You'll find out the winner in the next chapter. Until then, A tout a l'heure! (See ya later!)**


	7. Surprise!

**Ok, so, I'll admit I've had writer's block, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!! And let me tell you, I've got a basic plan of the story, AND THIS WILL BE FUN!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The only thing I own is Amy. TAKE HER AND I'LL SIC MY DOG ON YOU! AND SHE'S CRAZY!!!

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

"PLEASE!!! LET ME HAVE YOUR BRACELET!! IT'S SO PRETTY AND SPECIAL! IT MAKES MY HEART ALL FUZZY!!!"

"Look! How many times do I have to tell you! I'M NOT WEARING A FUCKING BRACELET!"

"…Then why didn't you say so, jeez!"

Amy got up from her begging position, and walked away from the dude she was just begging for a non-existent bracelet. He gave her one of the funniest looks that one could see.

She wandered up to a picnic table, were 3 other teenagers were…well, they weren't sitting, really. More like hunched over trying to stay standing, but they were laughing too hard to do so. Phantom looked up.

"Alright, that guy DID make the funniest face EVER!" He said. "Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em. An' I knew tha' tha' guy woold make a funney face!" She said, putting on a weird accent.

"Alright," said Lily. "I believe that Tucker is next." She declared.

"hhhmmm," Said the aforementioned African-American teen. "I spy with my little eye…a female sap who's just asking to get freaked out. Any guesses on how long it takes?"

"I say…2 minutes!" Amy declared. "2 minutes! Now, that's just goin' nice on him! I say 1 minute." Phantom argued.

"30 seconds! That sounds about right." Lily decided.

"All bets are in! Keep your eye on her and the clock. I'll be just a moment." Tucker then proceeded to the teenaged girl.

She had average length red hair, and was currently sporting a light blue tee shirt with a white long skirt. Tucker approached her, a slight maniac look in his eye.

"Hello, Madame. Would you perhaps like to go see a movie with me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend wouldn't like that too much."

"I really must insist that you accompany me to the theater." He said, going more manianic with each word."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, I know where you live, and sleep. Nothing can stop me from…. T-Ping your house, or setting up camera's were you sleep."

"…Hey, wanna see a movie?"

"Why?"

"Because, you want to."

"I do?"

"Yes! That's what you just said!"

"…I really don't remember that."

"…Oh, just forget it!" She started to walk away, but Tucker grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? You know what I could do."

The girl grew slightly freaked out. She did the only logical thing to do. Scream her head off while running in the opposite direction.

Tucker wandered back to the table. Amy, Phantom, and Lily were cracking up.

"So, how long was that?"

"Damn, it was only 56 seconds. Looks like Phantom wins." Amy informed them. "Well, I have my moments!" Phantom said.

"Well, I vote that your moment's up!" Amy said in her defense.

"Alright-y then. Who's turn is it to get freaked out?" he pondered for a moment. "I spy with my eye…another female sap! Who wants to guess how long it takes for me to totally reject me?"

"1 minute and 30 seconds." Amy placed in her bet. "No, Phantom's worse than that, 1 minute and 25 seconds!" Lily stated. "Neither of you 2 has seen him flirt, 30 seconds tops!" Tucker butted in.

Phantom smirked and walked up to the longhaired red head. (A/N Who knows where this is goin?). He placed his hand up against a nearby tree, and leaned against it.

"Hey, do you have a map. 'Cuz I need to find the way to your heart." He asked, flirtatiously. She turned around, and stared wide eyed.

"Danny?!" She said. Phantom freaked.  
"JAZZ!!?? OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHHHIIIIIIIIIITTT!" he panicked, and fell to the ground.  
Back at the table, Lily and Amy were confused while Tucker was cracking up.

"I do believe I have missed something HUGE!!!" Amy stated, staring pointedly at Tucker.

He looked up. "He just hit, ON HIS SISTER!" he said, before falling on the ground, rolling around.

Lily started laughing, but Amy raised an eyebrow as Phantom ran back, and ducked under the table.

About 5 minutes later, Tucker and Lily stopped laughing and Phantom came out from under the table. And Amy started poking his arm, with a look on her face.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU POKING ME?!"

"I wanna know why your arm phased through that tree." She said quite simply.


	8. UhOh

**Yeah, sorry this took so long to update…I blame writer's block. I'll apologize in advance if this seems a bit rushed…sorry if it does.**

**Disclaimer-**If I own Danny Phantom, that means that I also own a duck. Do I have a duck? Nope. So, we can logically conclude that I don't own Danny Phantom.**  
**

**Chapter 8: Uh-Oh**

Phantom stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why on Earth would my arm go through a tree?" he asked, pretty nervously if you ask me.

"Well, that's exactly what I wanna know!" Amy exclaimed, still poking his arm.

Tucker decided at this point to help his friend out. "Look, it's impossible for body parts to go through trees! Are you sure you saw that right?"

**Script mode:**

**Amy: **I know what I saw! And his arm went through that tree!

**Phantom:** You were probably seeing things.

**Lily:** Now that I think about it, I think I saw his arm go through that tree too…

**Tucker:** Now I know, you both are crazy!

**Lily:** Oh, we're the crazy ones?

**Tucker:** Yup.

**Amy:** coughpdaproposalcough

**Tucker:** What was that?

**Amy:** Nothing!

**Phantom:** Look, let- let's just get off this topic. We all know that it's impossible for arms to go through trees!

**Lily:** Then, why are you nervous?

**Phantom:** I'm not nervous!

**Lily:** Yes you are!

**Phantom:** Am not!

**Lily:** Are too!

**Amy:** YOU 2 BETTER NOT DO THE 'ARE NOT' 'ARE TOO' GAME, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!!

Silence.

**Amy:** That's better.

**Tucker:** Yeah, let's just drop the subject.

**Amy:** I DIDN'T SAY WE WERE DROPPING THE SUBJECT! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!

As Amy continued her argument, Lily was deep in thought. True, it was impossible to have your arm go through a tree, but that was what she just saw. But, he really didn't seem to make it happen. He was surprise- that's it! She'll surprise him!

Lily crept around Tucker and Phantom; they were too busy arguing with Amy that they didn't notice. When she was right behind Phantom, she grabbed his neck and screamed "GOTCHYA!"

Not only did Phantom jump a foot in the air, but also her hand stayed straight.

_Her arm went through Phantom_, and at the height of the jump, was in his stomach.

Amy looked at them with a smirk. "Intangibility is impossible, right?"

Phantom sighed. "Alright! Alright, I'll give!" Tucker looked at him incredulously. "You sure you want to do that?" he asked. "What choice do I have, they already have an idea anyway!"

Phantom took a deep breath. "Okay. My parents are ghost hunters. 2 years ago, they were working on a project: the Ghost Portal, capable of getting into the ghost zone. At first it didn't work, so when my parents left to calm down and get their thoughts straight so they could figure out what was wrong, I went in to investigate. Little did I know, they left it plugged in. So, when I pressed the 'on' button they neglected to push, I got the shock of my life, both mental and physical. The shock gave me ghost powers, a weird side effect I know. I don't tell anyone because, 1) My parents would most likely dissect me, and 2) I don't want anyone taking advantage of having a friend with the abilities of a ghost. I guess 3) they won't accept me would be a pretty good option too." He concluded.

Amy looked at him surprisingly. "Wow…To think, he actually thought we cared that he had ghost powers!" She laughed. Lily laughed too. Tucker and Phantom joined in because the happiness was infectious.

**Next chapter: Christmas Party! Yes, I know it's not Christmas! I'm not stupid! But, that's the next chapter, as soon as I type it…he he he. **


	9. Merry Christmas!

**Heh, heh, hey everybody. What's up? _silence_. yeah, i'm totally sorry for lack of updates in...however long it's been. but, at least i've got an update now. and that's all that matters. hopefully, this chapter is as funny as ever. i dunno, it's 1:30 in the morning, and things seem funnier to me when i'm tired...if you asked me any questions, skip to the bottom first, and read them. i dunno if i answered all the questions, if i skipped your question, please, let me know, thank you!**

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom...now give me a cookie!

**Chapter 9: Merry Christmas!**

As Manson Christmas tradition, the Manson's invited every rich and esteemed person in Amity Park for a ginormous party (I love that word!).

"Ugh, I hate these parties!" Sam complained to Danny. True, they seemed to develop a sort of friendly relationship, but it mostly would not go any further than 'tolerable'. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's ditch this place."

"Best idea I've heard all night." Sam replied. "You go on ahead and leave. I wanna change and meet up with some friends of mine." So, Danny left easily, due to the vastness of the party. Sam snuck upstairs and changed out of the simple red cocktail dress to a pair of black jeans, red long sleeve shirt, and a black off the shoulders crop top. Then, slipping out the window, she ran over to Tucker's house, where they decided to have a Christmas party.

"Wow, this must be a record time for sneaking away from your parents, Lily." Amy said. They decided not to correct the boys on Sam's name, and mess with them by leaving it as Lily. Beside, Sam liked the name Lily better.

"What can I say, I'm the master of invisibility." Sam replied. She scanned the room. Tucker, Amy, and Phantom were already there. Currently, they were in Tucker's basement. Set up like a living room with a few couches, a TV, a gazillion video games and movies, and a table set up against a wall with mounds of junk food covering every square inch of it.

"So, what shall we begin with?" Tucker asked as Sam took a seat on the sofa Phantom was currently occupying. Amy and Tucker were occupying the other one. Amy looked around the room. "I spy with my little-" " NO!" Screamed Tucker. Everyone stared at him. "Heh heh, yeah, I've had a phobia of that game since I was little." "Why?" "Well, let's just say it involves an older cousin and my aunt's bra." No one wanted to ask about that one.

"Alright then" Sam said, she turned to Tucker. "Truth or Dare?" "Hhhmmm" he replied, deep in thought. "Truth, then"

"How many girlfriends have you ever had, and why did you end up breaking up with them?" Sam asked. Tucker looked at her incredulously, while Sam glanced over at Amy, who perked up at this particular question.

"Wow, I never thought anybody would assume I'd ever had a girlfriend before!" Tucker answered. "So, you've never had a girlfriend, then?" Amy asked. "Not like he hasn't asked anyone out." Phantom answered. "But, everyone is too creeped out by his technology obsession to think twice about him." Sam decided that by the end of tonight, she'd try to get Amy and Tucker under a mistletoe…. now all she had to do was find one.

"Alright now, Amy, truth or dare?" Tucker asked the girl next to him. "I ain't a pansy!" She declared. "Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to…. run upstairs and make it seem like you did something bad." He said. Amy grinned. "Okay!"

The next thing anyone knew, Amy bolted back upstairs. Sam, Tucker, and Phantom following suit. Peering around the corner, Amy walked up to Tucker's parents.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked. "Down the hall, first door on the right." Tucker's mom replied.

Amy ran over to said room and closed the door. A few moments passed. The others were sitting around the corner on the top step of the stairs. The next thing anyone knew, there was a loud BANG that came from the bathroom. Everyone looked at the bathroom door, as Amy came out, looking slightly anxious. She seemed to hold something behind her back, and was making sure she was facing Tucker's parents. "Is everything alright?" Tucker's mom asked. "Um, yeah, sure, everything's fine!" Amy squeaked out, inching towards the stairs. Everyone scrambled back downstairs. Once downstairs, everyone started cracking up.

"What'd you do?" Tucker asked. "I just grabbed a washcloth, got it wet, then smacked the counter top to make it sound like I broke something." Amy supplied. Everyone laughed even harder.

"Okay, okay, okay" Amy calmed down enough to talk. "Phantom, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Amy asked innocently, though, Sam swore she saw Amy glance in her direction, though, she might have been seeing things…

"What?!" Phantom answered. "Wha-What would make you think I even like someone?" "The fact that you're stuttering and fidgeting when asked the previously asked question." Amy said, smirking slightly.

"Um…. well…. uh…." Phantom stuttered. Amy's smirk became more pronounced. "Okay, I'll make the question a little easier. Is said person present?" Amy asked.

Phantom muttered something that no one heard. "What was that?" Amy asked, practically taunting him now. "I answered the question! I'm not answering it again!" Phantom argued. Amy smiled "I thought so" was all she said.

So, the party ensued. All the food was either eaten, or else stuck to the ceiling/floor. Sam ended up eating a combination of Fanta orange soda and Kit Kat pieces. Tucker ended up running down the street in nothing but his underwear. Phantom revealed that his favorite TV show is CSI (much to Tucker's astonishment, thinking that Phantom wouldn't get the show if he watched it anyway). And Amy revealed that the weirdest thing she's ever done involved a blue bikini, some chicken wings, and a very pissed off teacher.

They played tons of video games, watched a few movies, and were shushed by Tucker's parents multiple times.

Around 5 o'clock in the morning, the four were sitting on the sofa, chatting again. Tucker seemed pretty giggly about something (honestly, I can't imagine guys literally giggling…) when Amy inquired why, Tucker whispered something in her ear, making her glance above Sam and Phantom quickly, before cracking up and rolling around on the floor. "Okay, sharing is caring." said Sam.

"Just…just look up, okay?" Tucker said.

Phantom and Sam looked up, and then glared at Tucker.

"TUCKER!!!" they screamed simultaneously, while hardcore blushing at the same time.

**F.A.Q's**

**Who's Lily?**

Yes, Lily is Sam. i'll probably use their names interchangibly. Similarly, yes, Amy did accidentally call Sam 'Sam' in the lunchroom (something i didn't notice), so, we'll just say no one else noticed either.

**Danny is called 'Phantom' at school? like, by his teacher's too?**

no, he's not. He's only known by Phantom to Sam, Amy, and Tucker. i don't believe anywhere in this fic has a teacher called Danny 'Phantom'. i believe when you are at lunch with your friends, they can call you anything they want.

**Did you do all those things in the fic?**

no, i never did any of this (no matter how much I wish). But, my cousin did succeed to make my family think he something wrong last christmas. only, he really did do something wrong...he broke a handrail off the wall (which was already broken) and walked through the entire party with it behind his back, acting really shifty. he came downstairs (where i was with some of my cousins and my older brother) and threw the railing into a closet, telling us not to tell anyone. yeah, he felt really stupid when we told him it was already broken (something he didn't know). but, other than that, all of this crap is made up!

**Yet again. I'm sorry for the delay in updates. My only reason is that i'm a lazy assed person. Thanks for not yelling at me for not updating though! \m/o\m/  
**


	10. Bonne Annee!

**Oh yeah! i'm doing so much better at this 'update more frequently' thing. A free kookie to whoever can translate this chapter's name into english! muahahahahaaaa!**

**Oh, since I know I'll forget. I'm tryin' out for my school's musical (GODSPELL! WOOT!) now, if for some crazy and possibly impossible way I get a good part, updates will probably be slowed down. they probably will because if i don't get a good part, I'm entering the chorus, which still meets twice a week. so, yeah, just so y'alls know. wish me luck!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, 'cept Amy, cuz i'm awsome like that, i'm also hoping I own a great singing voice for next week...gulp

**Edit: yeah, i noticed...well, okay, _other people_, have noticed a loophole in my story, which, being my sleep deprived self at 11 o'clock at night didn't notice. so, i'm fixing it, sorry if i got some of your peoples hopes up that i updated. just fixing a mistake... **

**Chapter 10: Bonne Année! **

"Welcome! One and all, to the insane asylum that is Amy Kairi Johnson's house! Please, feel free to pig out on any food you find, and make a ginormous mess (as long as you are willing to help clean up). Also, feel free to make as big of a racquet as you please, because, tonight, on New Year's Eve, my parents have left to party elsewhere all night long! So, we're gonna do the exact same thing!"

Amy jumped off the table, bowing to her 3 friends, who were applauding.

Incase you didn't know, the 4 friends were currently spending New Year's at Amy's house. And, also incase you didn't pick up on the announcement (well, I don't know, you could be oblivious) they were currently at the house alone, seeing as Amy's parents decided to party elsewhere.

Amy walked over to a stereo system in her living room, the beginning of M.C.R's "House of Wolves" started up, very loudly, might I add. Amy started moshing to it with Sam, but Phantom and Tucker threw their hands over their ears, flinching. Phantom walked over and turned it down a bit, causing Sam and Amy to glare slightly.

"You're no fun!" Amy pouted, crossing her arms. Sam imitated her.

"Hey! If I wasn't any fun, Lily here wouldn't have had to kiss Phantom last week." Tucker retaliated.

Amy cracked up with Tucker, while Sam and Phantom blushed and looked in two different directions. While, true, Tucker had hung a mistletoe above the sofa before anyone arrived at their Christmas party, then sat in the opposite seat, forcing Sam and Phantom to sit right underneath the plant all Christmas Eve night/ Christmas morning, and he even succeeded in getting Sam to kiss Phantom (something that Tucker and Amy watched with much laughter). But, perhaps he shouldn't push it, seeing as Sam was looking for every way possible to get back at him, Phantom too.

Fortunately for Sam, she just had to wait for the right moment to get her revenge; she'd remain patient until then.

So, the party started, the food on the table was the first to be devoured. They ate all the candy and soda so fast; it looked like the food just vanished from the table. So, now they were full of sugar for the rest of the night (a scary thought I know).

Then Truth or Dare continued. Eventually, Sam ended up making a snow angel in the snow…wearing nothing but a black tank top she had on and a pair of short-shorts (you know, SUPER short shorts) that she got from Amy's room (to which she refused to explain why she had them). Tucker walked down the street to a house that was having a party. Using a lot of ketchup, he wrote out WILL YOU MARRY ME, SUE? In big bold letters. Amy ended up explaining why she had the SUPER short shorts anyway (it involved her old home in Chicago, a prank on some REALLY annoying kid in her class, and a dare from her supposed best friend to flirt with said kid...yeah, she repressed the memory too much to give more details, but she swears it was this incident that traumatized her into the person she is now). Phantom concocted a drink from every single non-lethal drink that he could find in the house, and drank a shot of it.

They watched the masters of idiotic things themselves, Jackass the movie. And were in the middle of strip poker when they realized it was 5 minutes to midnight.

Turning on the news, they watched eagerly as the news reporters reported live from some city, (when they realized it was Chicago, Amy showed signs of not watching much longer than needed).

"10!" they shouted as the countdown wound down.

"9!-8!-7!-6!-5!-4!-3!-2!-1!-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!" screamed a voice from above them. They looked up.

The box ghost was floating above them, a short, plump, blue ghost in overalls. He glared at the kids, who looked at each other, torn. They didn't know whether to run, scream, and hide from a ghost.

Or if they should just start cracking up, seeing as this ghost obviously was no danger to them.

Phantom looked at them. "I'll take care of this." Was all he said.

He floated up to the box ghost. "Boo."

"………BEWARE!" was all the box ghost said before flying off. But, Phantom chased after him.  
"Oh, no you don't! You do not come to a party, and expect to be welcomed!" He yelled, though, he did not look annoyed. Actually, he looked like he was having fun, harassing the box ghost. But, it was only ever a chase around the house; Sam, Amy, and Tucker all taking bets on how long it would take before the box ghost flew out of the house.

Tucker won, the box ghost left after just 20 seconds of flying in circles.

Phantom flew back over to them, and landed. "Luckily, that's as easy as they come. He's a good punching bag when I'm feeling really stressed." Phantom said.

Sam and Amy were jittery. "That was so COOL!" Sam exclaimed. "What else can you do, Ghost boy?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's the usual; super speed, super strength, my favorite: flying, then, the added bonus of a ghost, ectoblasts, tangibility, invisibility, duplication (which, I still haven't completely mastered.) There's more, but I don't feel like listing them." He said, in a bit of a 'yeah-I've-got-super-powers-but-I'm-not-going-to-gloat-about-them' type of voice.

"…Wow..." Amy said, sort of like she was deep in thought. "Amy, I know that look" Sam said, "Don't hurt yourself."

"No, no," Amy said, "I was just thinking…" she trailed off, Sam rolled her eyes " I know." She said.

Amy was sprinting in 2 seconds, out of the room, leaving the others wondering. "Was it something I said?" Sam asked, knowing she's told Amy hundreds of times not to think too hard. She was still contemplating when a yell was heard from behind her.

"YYEEEAAAAA!!!!" Phantom screamed. Well, when freezing cold water is splashed on your back, it's hard not too. Amy was behind him, cracking up.

"Tangibility, yeah right!" Amy said between laughs. Phantom glared while Sam and Tucker took the opportunity to crack up too. Phantom used this advantage to sneak outside, stealing a snowball from the snow bank along the side of the road. Tucker noticed him leave, and ran outside…and got a face full of snow. Sam and Amy heard the noise of Tucker's scream and ran outside.

A snowball fight ensued.

Wet and cold, the 4 teens went back inside, heating up water for some hot chocolate, and digging up some marshmallows from the pantry. After raiding the house of the last of its sugary sweets, they made their way to the living room, watching some movies.

Around four o'clock in the morning, Sam whispered something in Phantom's ear, and handed him something while Amy and Tucker weren't noticing. Announcing the need to pee, Phantom got up and walked out of the room. Amy noticed a certain gleam in Sam's eye.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work!" Amy jumped up, yelling. Sam and Tucker looked at her, Tucker with genuine curiosity and Sam with a sort of mixed curiosity and worry. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Oh like I don't know!" Amy accused. "I know that look in your eye, you're up to something, and I'm watching you! I'm not taking my eyes off you!" she pointed as she vowed that, only to break her vow when Phantom returned. Perhaps she would've seen Sam's questioning look and Phantom's return nod if she didn't look back and forth between them.

Sam had a look of smugness for the rest of the night, and she refused to tell Amy and Tucker (Phantom joined in, only half-heartedly) until 6 in the morning. Deciding to point above Amy and Tucker as an answer.

"Revenge is sweet."

**No, nothing bad happend to Amy in Chicago, just something really really really embarassing. **

**Haha, Sam's good**

**oh, before I forget...**

**WHY ARE Y'ALL ASKING ME WHEN SAM AND DANNY FIND OUT WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!?! THEY FIND OUT WHEN THEY FIND OUT AND I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU WHEN!!!**

**sorry, it's been bothering me for a while...  
**


	11. The Unluckiest Day

**Whew, new chapter! whoop! Kookie to Musicallity, for correctly translating the title of the last chapter! haha. I'm tired. Just so y'all know, I got a chorus part in Godspell. I don't care though, i love the stage and my theater friends anyway. yay! now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and anyone who says otherwise is a liar...and i hate liars...

**Chapter 11: The Unluckiest Day**

"AND YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE UNTIL WE COME HOME!!! GOT IT?" screamed the shrill voice of Mrs. Manson as she walked out of the house on the second day of the New Year.

Let's recap. After gallivanting through New Years, Sam walked into the house at 8 in the morning…right into the glaring stares of her parents. You see, she told her parents she was celebrating New Years at Danny's.

Danny told his parents he was at Sam's.

It would've worked, had Danny's mom not called Sam's place asking where he put the car keys.

So, Danny and Sam were forced to bond for the day. And, to make matters worse, the whole of Sam's household (butlers, maids and all) were to survey them. Though, it could've been worse if they all liked Sam's parents more than they liked Sam. It wasn't enough to get them out of it, unfortunately, but it did make it easier in the fact that they would claim anything Sam and Danny said as true.

"Why are my parents such…. UGH!" Sam sighed as she sat on the couch, frustrated at not finding a suitable word to describe her parents. Danny sat on the couch next to her as she rubbed her temples.

"Let's just watch a movie, eh?" He asked. Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam couldn't concentrate on the movie. Her aggravation was not just in the fact that she was caught and was now wasting an afternoon watching a movie with someone she only tolerated. No, ever since last Christmas, she had a very hard time getting Phantom out of her head. It was driving her insane! Every time she caught herself thinking about it, she just had the urge to smash her head into the wall until her brains exploded everywhere!

Okay, perhaps a little too graphic…

She looked at the movie; a group of villagers (peasants by the look of them) were gathered around a platform, where a man (dressed like a knight) stood. A woman was in their midst, a carrot on her nose and some metal pointed hat on her head. The villagers were claiming she was a witch to the knight.

It wasn't enough to distract her, although it did bring a slight smile to her lips.

Danny shivered beside her. Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Danny wha-?" "I'll be right back…bathroom?" he said it more as a question, and bolted from the room. Sam stared after him, puzzled.

"Hey, babe. Where's the punk?" asked a mysterious voice.

Sam spun around. A man stood next to the TV, leaning against it as the villagers drug the unfortunate woman (now carrot and hat-less) to some large scales, placing a duck on the other side.

He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He seemed to be from the grunge era, while a weird white aura surrounded his body.

Sam stared at the ghost. "uumm…who?"

"You know, the punk who was ju- AAHHRRG!" he screamed as a black and white blur smashed right into him. The ghost was thrown into the opposite wall, and Phantom stood- well, floated right where the ghost had just been.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sam wondered why he was treating her like a stranger, and then remembered her hair and outfit, she must look very different…

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied

Phantom nodded, and glared over in the corner where the unknown ghost was getting up.

"What now Johnny? Kitty leave you finally and you had nothing else to do?" Phantom taunted.

"No! Kitty's staying with me; I've come to make your life miserable. But, I'd rather you didn't come. It would've been so much easier." He said, a knowing look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Phantom asked, a curious look on his face.  
"Well, all I gotta do is tell your little girlfriend from Christmas that you have-" He said nothing else as Phantom's fist collided with the ghost's mouth.  
"Shut it!" Phantom growled, dragging the ghost outside to resume his fight.

Sam was shocked. How did that ghost, or did Phantom call him Johnny? How did he know about last Christmas? And why was he going after her? Surly he didn't know that _she_ was Lily…

Did he?

Sam snapped out of her reverie. She didn't even notice when Danny came back, although, he looked quite tired. Sam looked at the movie, a group of knights and a king were walking carefully around the edge of some cliff, they were saying something about some guy who would ask them 5…3 questions when they got to their destination.

How long was she thinking?

**Free kookie to whoever can guess what movie they were watching! why? 'cuz i'm generous like that!**


	12. PhantomA Player?

**I never thought I'd see the day when I used ghetto lingo. And here it is. Kookies to Musicallity, Luiz4200, and Shadow Moss for guessing Monty Python! A totally awsome movie! Yeah, so, this chapter kinda wrote itself. no lie, it kinda creeped me out, actually. i just started typing...and it was done! creepy...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Hey, speaking of Nickelodeon, anybody see the new episodes of Avatar? toatally sweet!!! Zuko is so hot with longer hair, and Sokka is so halarious, i love him!

**Chapter 12: Phantom…A Player?**

Sam sat staring at her ceiling. So much had occurred in the past few hours that it was hard to take in. She guessed she should've seen it coming, especially since Christmas. She just never thought it would happen, especially like that.

Man, today was one of the weirdest nights of her life. And yet, through it all, she couldn't help but smile.

It all started at school. It was a well-known holiday, one Sam looked at as being totally commercialized by the card companies.

That's right: Valentine's Day.

Sam looked though the halls in disgust. Couples totally making out in the middle of the hallway. Lockers with cards or flowers taped to the front of them. Guys chasing girls. Girls chasing guys. Paulina's locker distinguishable by the way layers of cards covered it. The halls advertising the overly done holiday with pink, white, and red décor.

Sam wanted to vomit every time she saw any of these reminders of the idiotic holiday.

That is when the first clue that today was not normal occurred. For on her locker was a single blue rose.

Sam had to stare at the simple plant for a few moments before it sunk in. Someone thought her worthy of his affection. Enough to leave that beautiful flower taped to the front of her locker. A part of her wanted to believe it was a trick. Someone wanted to mess with her.

But somehow, she new it wasn't the case. She could just feel it.

Sam shoved the rose into her locker.

The rest of the day went on. She hung out with her friends in their classes. Discussing the latest news in Casper high. Taking bets on all of it. How long couples will stay together. How many Valentine's Day cards Paulina got. Who was in charge of the decorations. Who can eat the concoction of foods piled together from their leftover lunches.

Laughing their heads off when some poor soul got rejected from their so-called 'soul-mate'. Screaming 'RED ROVER!' and running straight thought the couples that walked through the halls holding hands. Screaming 'HIKE!' than tackling someone making out with their boy/girlfriend in the middle of the congested hallways, causing a serious back up of students. Stealing cards from one locker and re-taping it to another.

Though all of the chaos, Sam forgot about the rose, until after school. Unfortunately, the entire group was with her when she went to her locker.

The rose fell out of the locker, and Tucker was the first to notice, snatching it up before Sam even noticed it fell out of her locker.

"Ooohhh, Lily's got a secret admire! LILY'S GOT A STALKER!!!" Tucker mocked like a little kid. Amy took the rose in her hand.

"Wow, who knew? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, merely puzzled by the flower in her hand. Nobody noticed Phantom's jumpy behavior towards the simple blue plant in Amy's hand.

Sam snatched it back. "I forgot." She said, blushing slightly. Amy knew she didn't forget, but said nothing.

Sam took a walk through Amity Park just after the sun went down. Something she didn't get to do much often but enjoyed the peacefulness when she did.

But, tonight was different. She didn't have anything that would distract her from the rose. That simple blue plant was going to be the death of her.

She sat on a bench, putting her hands in her face.

"Tough night, eh?" came a familiar voice.

Phantom sat on the bench next to her. He was so quiet; she didn't even hear him come up to her.

"Phantom!" She said. "Don't scare me like that!" She punched him playfully on his arm. Phantom laughed.

"So, what's on your mind?" Phantom asked, traces of worry in his voice. "Well…I just can't get that rose out of my mind!" She explained, slightly relieved to tell someone of her troubles. "It's gonna drive me to the insane asylum if I don't find out who put it there and why!"

Phantom seemed lost in thought. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked.

Phantom thought before he spoke. "I…I…I might know…something…about the rose on your locker." He said. Had it been brighter, she would've seen a blush creep onto his face.

"Really?" Sam was excited. Finally, she might get some sort of answer!

"Possibly…. I've heard rumor…. I mean, I saw…. I mean- ugh!" Phantom seemed to change his story every few seconds. Sam just stared at him, waiting for him to get his story straight.

"You see, the thing is…. I-"

"Hey dipstick" came a voice from behind them.

Sam twisted around so she saw the girl behind the bench. She looked no older than herself and Phantom. With the make up and apparel of a pop singer. Her blue hair in flames.

No, they were flames.

"Ember, what do you want?" Phantom asked, as though she were an annoying little sister. "I'm in the middle of something" somehow, Sam didn't miss the slight sound of relief in his voice.

Ember wasn't impressed with his attitude, but smirked all the same. She placed a hand on the back of the bench and leaned on it. "Just seeing if the latest rumors from the Ghost Zone were true." She said. "I heard from Johnny that you've got yourself a girlfriend… Possibly two." She said.

_What? _Sam thought. _What are they talking about? Phantom doesn't have a girlfriend…let alone two. _

"Phantom…" She asked. But she had no time to say more, for a look of pure murder replaced the annoyed look on his face, and he shot out of his seat and launched himself at the imprint of the departed soul.

The fight that ensued was very brutal. And when I say brutal, I mean Phantom kicked Ember's butt so hard, she wouldn't be able to do anything for quite some time.

After sucking Ember into the Fenton thermos, Phantom recomposed himself. He lost his cool after Ember's last sentence.

Phantom glided back over by Sam, sitting next to her, then slouching in his seat and leaning his head back, taking deep breaths. Sam didn't dare interrupt him.

When he was recomposed himself, he looked over at her.

"Better?" She asked. He nodded.

"Good, now explain why that Ember ghost just called you a player!" She demanded. Phantom smiled sheepishly.

"Well…it's just…. it's hard to explain." He said, not being able to find the words.

"I'll catch what I can."

Phantom searched her face, a look of indecision on his face. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess it starts with your rose. You see…I…put it there." He said.

Sam's jaw dropped, but Phantom was too busy avoiding her gaze to notice. When her mind caught up with her senses, she said "You…you put…but…huh?" Sam was obviously very confused.

Phantom looked at her confused…yet somehow hopeful face. "I put the rose on your locker." He said it calmly. "You see…I really…. I really…like…. you Lily."

A blush worked its way on Sam's pale face. He liked her.

A gigantic explosion of emotion went on inside her.

"But…. what does that have to do with…." Sam trailed off.

Phantom stared ahead, as though looking for the best way to word his next sentence.

"Well, the thing is …… I'm…. I'm betrothed." He said. "Totally old-fashioned I know. But, my parent's are crazy…so, the ghosts know about me and you…and me and her…." He hung his head.

Sam was touched. That's when she remembered her own situation as well.

"Well, we'll get over it." She said. And she hugged her friend.

And then, their faces inched closer, similar to what happened last Christmas.

**Yeah, i absolutely hate it when couples at my school feel the need to make out right then and there! and, it's not even Valentine's Day!!! WTF!!! **


	13. L'attente Est Fini!

**OH MY GOSH! THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE!!! Thanks to all of my awsome reviewers. Honestly, during those few months that I didn't update, all of your reviews made me feel guilty until I finally got off my ass and typed the rest of the story. Yes, I probably will post an epilogue, so we're not quite finished yet, just merely at the climax.**

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are not my own. Now, who wants some kookies? smiles creepily

**Chapter 13: La Attente Est Fini!!! (The Wait Is Over!!!)**

It's been two weeks since the fateful Valentine's Day, and Sam and Phantom have dated without a hitch. Sam began to dread the evenings she had to spend with Danny, because it meant less time with Phantom. She did sort of feel sorry for the guy, until just a week ago.

_"Hey, Sam, I gotta tell you something." Said Danny as they watched Homer Simpson hold a pig upside down, causing hoof-prints to appear on the ceiling as he sang a knock off version of the Spiderman theme song. _

_"What is it?" Sam asked curiously. "Well, the thing is…I feel a little guilty because…well, I met this…girl-"_

_"Really!? Good for you! You know, I've been feeling guilty because of the same reason…only, switch the girl to a guy." Sam was excited for Danny and for herself. _

_Danny seemed to feel the same way. "Wow, I guess my guilt was pointless." Was all he could say. _

So, Danny could be with the girl of his dreams, and Sam could be with the guy of her dreams. Everybody wins.

Except for Danny and Sam's parents, but, really, who cares?

Sam was currently standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing a red tank top with a longish black skirt. Not too made up, but not too casual either. She and Phantom were double dating at the movie theater, seeing as Tucker, emboldened by both Phantom's success and Sam's encouragement, asked Amy out as well. (To which she jumped into his arms and hugged him screaming "yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!")

As Sam was applying the finishing touches on her make up, her parents entered her room beaming, only to have their faces fall when they saw what their daughter was wearing.

"Sam, you wouldn't perhaps be planning to wear that tonight? And where on Earth is your wig?" Sam's mother demanded.

"Um, yes I am planning on wearing this, because I'm going out with my friends. And why the heck would I need my wig?" Sam was confused about her parents' behavior.

"Sammy, you were supposed to eat with us, young Daniel, and his parents tonight! How could you have forgotten!?" She knew she was repressing some memory…

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've already made some plans so if you could jus-"

"NO! You will put on the outfit we bought you, correct your make up, place your wig on your head and come downstairs THIS INSTANT! OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!" And with her father's last words, they stormed out of the room.

Sam, steaming with fury, marched over to her closet to find the horrid hot pink, strapless, knee length dress. She resisted the urge to vomit as she changed out of her preferred outfit into the Barbie dress. She also found some matching high-heeled shoes underneath the dress and, after finding out she couldn't walk with them on, replaced them with some old white sandals she dug up. She washed the makeup off of her face, applying only the barest trace of preppy make up. Finally, she snatched the blonde wig off of the mannequin head and fixed it atop her head.

Sam wondered why the forced entry and attendance at the dinner, usually their dates consisted of her parents dumping her off on Danny and leaving. Wonder why they…would…

Sam paled. Were they _really_ going to go through with that? She knew she was betrothed and all, but that didn't make the idea any more appealing.

The doorbell echoing through the mansion snapped Sam out of her thoughts. Mrs. Manson burst into the room, smiling approvingly at her daughter's apparel, and shooed her out of the room to answer the door.

Danny was at the door, his parents behind him. He grimaced slightly as he handed her a bunch of roses (to which Sam knew his parents made him give.) and after exchanging greetings, the group entered the dining hall.

Once at the table, the adults proceeded to talk to one another while Sam and Danny just sat, glaring at their food. Sam guessed why the dinner was held, and she assumed she was probably right, she could tell. Even if she were wrong, what was going to happen would be as bad or worse as she thought.

The appetizers were cleared as the main course was brought in. The adults were worried about Sam and Danny's lack of appetite, or social ability. After Mrs. Manson and Mrs. Fenton gave some disapproving sniffs, Danny and Sam started a brief conversation, whispering so their parents couldn't hear them.

"I hate them all, so much." Sam muttered under her breath, but moved her lips enough so her parents knew she said something.

"I know, I was gonna spend the night with my girlfriend, until they made me come here." Danny agreed.

"Funny, I was off to do the same thing. Wish I could've snuck out, but it was either do this, or be grounded. And I like my parents when they let me hang out with my friends."

"Same here."

At that moment, the desserts came out. And half way through, Danny's dad started glancing in his way. Sam swore she saw a look of concern through his eyes…and Mrs. Fenton's now that she noticed.

Did they really want to do this to their son? Better question: Why did they go along with this in the first place? Sam pondered.

At that moment, Danny cleared his throat. As though anticipating this, the adults stopped their conversation abruptly.

"Now, this has been a very interesting experience these past few weeks." He began, Sam noting the sound of a pre-written speech.

"And I must say that…I'd like to do this…properly." Sam noted the slight bitterness in his voice as he spoke that last sentence. She glanced over at the adults. Mock surprise lit their features, and they were all smiling.

Oh, they were gonna pay!

Danny turned to Sam, and started to get down on one knee when Sam stood up. Rage consumed all of her features and tears started to stream down her eyes. She turned to the adults, and glared the dirtiest glare she could muster.  
"YOU!" she screamed, pointing a finger at the four of them. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MOCK US BOTH! YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT WE DON'T LOVE EACHOTHER, BUT NOTHING- NOTHING- WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPIER THAN TO SEE US TOGETHER BECAUSE WE ARE SUPPOSEDLY UPPER-CLASS GOODY-TWO-SHOES!!!" At this point, Sam ripped the wig off of her head, and barely made note of Danny's gasp. "I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF THIS FUCKED UP HOME!!" And she tried to run out of the room.

That was, if Danny wasn't holding her wrist.

Sam turned towards the guy. As of now, she hated him almost as much as she hated her parents. Why did he have to be born! If he weren't, she wouldn't be in this mess! Even if it wasn't his fault.

The next word made Sam's breath catch in her throat.

"Lily?"

**Spider pig**

**Spider pig**

**Does whatever a Spider pig does.**

**Can he swing from a web?**

**No he can't**

**He's a pig**

Disclaimer: the Spider-pig theme song is © to whoever wrote the darn song.

The tune for the Spider-pig theme song is © to whoever wrote the Spiderman theme song


	14. Epilogue

**sigh it's finally over. sniff I'm okay! Really! I'm fine!**

Disclaimer: No, for the last time! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! But I do own Amy Kairi Johnson. If you understand my Screen name, you know why her middle name is Kairi.

**Epilogue**

_Sam looked at Danny curiously. How on Earth did he know of her alter ego as Lily? Only Amy, Tucker, and Phantom knew about that._

_Right?_

_"What did you just call me?" Sam asked._

_Danny smirked. "Did I ever tell you, that apart from ghost powers, I have a human form as well?" He asked, just loud enough for only Sam to hear._

_Sam raised an eyebrow…then raised both as she saw Danny's eyes change from a deep blue to a vibrant green, exactly the same shade as Phantom's. _

_The adults were very confused, glancing back and forth between them as though watching a ping-pong match._

_Sam stared at him, comprehension dawning on her features._

"_Phantom?" she whispered._

"_Wow, who knew we had the same problem?" Danny/ Phantom asked with a smirk on his face._

_Sam smiled, and then jumped into his arms, hugging him._

"_Did I just miss something?" Asked Mrs. Manson, and Sam and Phantom just laughed._

Sam thought about that day and a smile appeared on her lips. She was currently alone in her room 2 years later, now 18 years old.

Lying on her bed, she lifted her left hand to see the beautiful silver ring with an amethyst stone on it. The wedding was to take place in a month. She remembered another event that occurred about a year after the day she found out Phantom's secret.

_"I wonder what Tucker wanted." A seventeen-year old Amy asked an excited Sam. Amy was suspicious, as whatever Tucker wanted, he seemed to have clued Sam and Phantom in already._

_They approached their destination: the park_

_The two girls wandered over to a sidewalk, and sat on a bench, wondering (well, Amy was) what Tucker was up to. _

_All of a sudden, a loud scream came from right behind them, causing the two girls to jump in alarm as Tucker and Danny fell to the ground in laughter. Sam and Amy glared at the two as they got to their feet._

_"So, you invited us all here because you wanted to scare me and Sam?" Amy asked. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something, and Danny and Sam are my moral support." Tucker responded._

_Amy looked at Tucker curiously until she saw him pull out a small, dark, velvet box._

A silver ring with an emerald was contained in that box. They decided to have one wedding ceremony for both couples. Everything would be perfect.

"Miss. Manson, Mr. Fenton is here."

Sam looked at the butler in the doorway.

"Thanks Freeman." Sam replied and slipped out the doorway to greet her future husband.

**Okay, this short scene just had to be written because I know some people will be curious as to how on Earth this happened. The event occurred the night Sam and Phantom found out each other's secrets, just in case you didn't know.**

**Deleted Scene!**

"Where are they!" Amy asked in a booth in the establishment known as the Nasty Burger.

"I don't know! It was your turn to keep track of them!" Tucker argued.

Amy looked over at the doorway, seeing no sign of their two best friends.

"So…" Tucker began, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Amy looked over at him. "If the two don't make it…do you wanna hang out…you know…just… the two of…us?" He seemed hopeful, and was trying to convey the right message.

Amy got it. "You mean…Like a date or something?"

"I mean, if you don't want to that fine! I don't have a problem with-"

He was cut off as Amy crushed her lips onto his.

**Yeah, short, I know, but, darn it this story started off with short chapters then it shall end with a short chapter!**


End file.
